Darth Idoneus
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: Darth Bane's legacy stemmed from his creation of the Rule of Two- a Master and an Apprentice; no more, no less. One fool to train the precursor to his demise, the other to cowardly grovel for the power. A young Sith from Bane's era discovers the Holocron created by Revan but learns a valuable secret in order for the Sith to rule the galaxy- One Sith to rule them all. Oc/harem
1. Revanite Sith

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Star Wars franchise, all rights belong to Luscasfilms and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Darth Idoneus-**

 **Korriban; 1,000 BBY**

" _I am Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith. Those who use the Dark Side are also bound to serve it. To understand this is to understand the underlying philosophy of the Sith. The Dark Side offers power for power's sake. You must crave it. Covet it. You must seek power above all else, with no reservation or hesitation. The Force will change you. It will transform you. Some fear this change. The teachings of the Jedi are focused on fighting and controlling this transformation. That is why those who serve the light are limited in what they accomplish."_

A young Human male Sith watched the Holo-recordings of the legendary Dark Lord that terrorized the galaxy two thousand years prior to his own birth. A fascinating lesson on the Sith doctrine, even though the Sith that took the name Idoneus was merely thirteen years of age, he understood the failures of the current Sith Order.

They lacked discipline, coordination, and a goal. The Sith were blinded by selfish ambition, instead of ambition itself. Which was why the Jedi scum were able to last and overthrow the Sith time and time again, especially when the Sith held the advantage.

Idoneus prided himself on his intelligence, his ability to read others and judge the best way for him to surpass others. Unfortunately the lesser Sith were lesser in intelligence but vaster in strength and numbers. Only one Sith in the entire Order did Idoneus felt something to kinship to- Darth Bane.

The older Sith humored the younger Sith from time to time, engaging Idoneus in philosophical debates of the Sith beliefs. Bane himself believed that the strong was meant to rule the weak masses; a common belief that all Sith shared, no matter what. The young Sith remembered that speech that Bane once told him of equality vividly-

 _Equality is a lie... A myth to appease the masses. Simply look around and you will see the lie for what it is! There are those with power, those with the strength and will to lead. And there are those meant to follow- incapable of anything but servitude and a meager, worthless existence._

After hearing the speech Idoneus pondered on these thoughts as Bane continued with his rambles of the Brotherhood of Darkness. How the Brotherhood mocked Bane and the true nature of the Sith; spreading equality amongst its ranks. It would never last as the next evolutionary stage of the Sith Order.

Idoneus would focus on these thoughts privately in his chambers, now he would finish copying the Holocron's information before Bane would return. Before Bane would destroy it.

Perhaps Darth Revan's Holocron could prove a vital key to both of their plans, Idoneus knew vaguely of what Darth Bane was getting himself into but he knew it could be a potential genocide of the Brotherhood and possibly rebuild the Sith Order under his rule.

More than likely that was Bane's plan. Ambitious and with Bane's keen intellect, this potential new Sith line would involve a Master and an Apprentice. A lone duo gathering strength and strength with each passing generation until the culmination of that belief came to a close.

Then followed by nothingness.

While Revan and Bane's plan seemed ideal, and more than likely work, it left a vital weakness open that Idoneus realized- Sith would never follow this line willingly. At least, not in the standard way.

The Sith needed a symbol to aspire to, someone to guide them. A leader to fear and inspire them into submission, not a single one daring to overthrow or assassinate him.

But there must be a way for the Revan's plan to work plus Idoneus' own ideas to coincide...

Heavy footsteps were grew louder as they approached down the hallway. It must be Bane. Panicking the young Sith finished his copy of Darth Revan's Holocron and quietly as he could enter through the ceiling, traveling down the vent.

The Sith Lord entered his room, his keen yellow eyes observing the layout. He felt a disturbance in here, someone was in here. But who? The towering stocky figure of the Dark Lord slowly walked around the room, judging eyes looking for something admist. However he found none, the Holocron he found at the Ancient Temple on Rakata Prime remained where it was. Untouched.

 **-Darth Idoneus-**

Idoneus dropped down from the vent he was crawling from and landed with a soft thud in an empty hallway. Thankfully. Soon a small group of Sith Acolytes came from the corner, and saw the youngest Sith before them.

The leader of the small Sith group smirked smugly and folded his arms, his eyes condescendingly sizing Idoneus up. He was a Zabrak male in his late teens, possibly seventeen or eighteen. The Zabrak held the reputation of being the most powerful of the Acolytes in the Academy, which forebode a sense of entitlement.

"Hey acolyte. Hold on a moment. Let me get a look at you," the Zabrak smugly ordered.

Idoneus frowned at the sight of them, but when he turned his back to them the Zabrak demanded his attention.

"Don't turn your back to me boy!" shouted the Zabrak angrily. Feeling the growing anger of the Zabrak brought amusement to Idoneus, the thirteen year old Sith holding that smirk as he faced his persecutor. "You have a lot of nerve defying your superiors like that. I'll be more than happy to break you into submission, and your bones."

"Superiors? I'm afraid I don't understand, I can't really respect someone I know not their name," Idoneus mocked amusingly. His smile widened at the Zabrak's snarl, his fists balling tightly at the mockery of his inferior.

"I'm Vemrin, and unlike you I've fought and bled for everything I have. I _demand_ respect," seethed Vemrin.

"Respect goes both ways, so it's not that you want," Idoneus continued. "Not exactly sure what you want. I have an idea, but didn't want to assume."

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to keep you from getting killed. But you're making it very easy on which path I'm ready to go," Vemrin growled, his hand drawing close to the lightsaber on his belt. Idoneus eyed that hand closely, taking a deep through his nose he took a step back; he counted eight Sith Acolytes in front of him. He might be able to take down three or four, possible five of them. Maybe all if he played to his strengths.

"You're right, you're right," apologized the youngest Sith. "I should be grateful for your generous offer, how rude of me."

Seeing the young Sith falter from his threat and his generous humility, Vermin smirked triumphantly and lowered his guard. "You seem to be as smart as everyone in the Order claims you are, keep it that way or next time I won't be so forgiving."

Idoneus bowed his head towards the Zabrak, remaining in place as the Zabrak was almost by his side to walk around the young Sith. When Vemrin was almost out of the corner of his eye, Idoneus reached for the lightsaber on his own belt and ignited its blade. A swift upward slash caught the Zabrak off guard, his wide-eyed expression amusing as it rolled off the body and rolled towards the Sith Acolytes.

The dark, smokey ash blade of Idoneus hummed darkly as he lowered it to his feet, his yellow eyes daring them to attack him. The young Sith feasted on their terror and huddled closely together before that fear turned into stupidity. The remaining seven Sith Acolytes charged towards the young Sith, their red blades shining upon their faces and Idoneus'.

He smirked and pulled his twin lightsaber from the opposite end of his belt, activating the other twin blade. He leapt towards the middle of the group, spinning himself in a tight spin and sliced one of them in half. Using the elements of Jar'kai, Idoneus held his own and killed one Acolyte, then two.

The remaining opposing Sith started to become frantic at the sight that the young Sith was making a fool of them. And when one tried to save himself by running, a smokey, ash lightsaber blade pierced through his heart. Slicing down the last Acolyte and hearing the thud of his body hitting the ground, Idoneus called for his twin saber to his hand.

Idoneus inspected both lightsabers in his hands. He built these lightsabers with his own hands; he admired the design of the hilts which were transparent and displayed the blade's energy fluctuating within. The hilts featured a set of black plates; the activator being a simply red button located on a silver ring around the hilts, approximately halfway along its length. The emitters featured a slanted, wrap-around guard that was aesthetically similar to emitter shrouds, rather than the standard emitters.

The crystals that laid within the heart of the lightsabers where of a rare crystal Idoneus found in the caves of Quarantine Zone on Dathomir called Blackwing crystals, which were guarded by the Undead Rancor. Or rather just dead Rancor now.

Idoneus frowned and placed the twin lightsabers on his belt, wondering if he should move the bodies or leave them there. He would leave them there, let someone else clean his mess. They wouldn't find out who killed them anyway nor would they care. Walking around the opposite corner and quickly down hallway, Idoneus failed to sense a female Sith watching him leave. Once the young Sith had left her sight, she walked over to the area he once was at. She heard parts of the commotion, essentially the massacre that ensued.

She observed the chopped bodies of the Sith Acolytes, it was a bit more gruesome than she expected but all in all, it was the Sith lifestyle. The blonde haired Sith glanced towards the area where the male Sith had left, she heard a few rumors regarding him and she even saw him a few times but never an actual good look; passing glances mostly. But she knew that he was powerful, most of the Sith Lords talked about him and his potential and his intellect. He was in fact the only Sith in the Order that taught himself, he refused help from anyone. Even her master acknowledged gifts, though he cautioned that his self-reliance could slow his progress.

A streak of jealously passed through her for a moment, her yellow eyes narrowing at the thoughts of her master possibly getting rid of her... No, she wasn't going to be tossed aside. She too had much potential in the Force, she would just have to prove her worth to her master. Perhaps that was why her master made those comments, to get her riled up and perform better.

Forgoing such thoughts, Zannah watched the empty hallway one last time before turning to find her master in pursuit for more power.

 **-Darth Idoneus-**

Returning to his room Idoneus sighed in frustration, anger clouding his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to find his peace within that cloud. He opened his eyes only to become more frustrated. He wouldn't be able to clearly now, when he need his intellect to help him.

Idoneus pulled the Holocron that was tucked in his robes and tossed it onto his bed, taking a next at the edge. He hung his head low in thought- within his mind laid the key to the Sith's future, and the Holocron would be his guide. Idoneus snorted at how self-absorbed he was becoming, 'within his mind laid the key to the Sith's future'...

He was young and alone. No help, no one to listen to him. He had garnered some respect amongst the elder Sith on Korriban, but they wouldn't listen to him. Idoneus frowned and turned his head over his shoulder towards the Holocron.

The stories and legends of Revan... If he was to bring the Sith to its former glory, he would have to become Revan. Think like him, act like him. He would to retrace Revan's steps, go through the journey Raven had traveled down. And once he succeeded, he would be unstoppable. But he need a way off planet first. And a destination.

Idoneus ran his hand through his light brown hair, his head ached at the numerous thoughts crossing his mind. Many doubts plagued his soul, he wasn't sure if he could even pull this off. He was smart sure, but intelligence only got people so far. There had to be a tenacity, that ambition, that drove them.

What would be his ambition be? Just the revival of the Sith? His own personal gain? He chuckled at the irony of his earlier thought regarding personal ambition, "selfish ambition" if he was correct. Idoneus reached for the Holocron behind him and looked at it closely. He shook his head lightly, his furrowed brow coming closer and closer.

"I don't know," mumbled Idoneus. One of the few times the Sith was left more questions than answers, and it was the worst questions that plagued him. Personal questions. Questions of his self-worth and desires which left him empty and hollow. He barely remembered his real name...

The Holocron glowed brightly and activated, Idoneus' powers accidentally setting it off. The holographic image of Darth Revan appeared to him again behind his infamous mask. " _The Sith must be ruled by a single leader: the very embodiment of the strength and power of the Dark Side. If the leader grows weak, another must rise to seize the mantle. The strong rule; the weak are meant to serve. This is the way it must be._ "

"The weak are meant to serve," said Idoneus quietly. "Rule by a single leader. You and Bane certainly share a lot of ideals huh?" The Sith sighed through his nose, doubts rising. "Maybe the key to this is to see what Jedi have and use that to our advantage. A way to covet power without killing the master, but how? Does the master have to be that powerful in order to prevent his own demise? And what expense does that leave the Sith?" Idoneus stared at the reflective holograms of the past Sith Lord, as if waiting for it to speak. "Show me something. Anything."

The hologram flickered once, then returned to normal. Idoneus glared at the mocking hologram in front of him, he might as well go to Bane and join his cause at this rate. Though Bane would be suspicious on the reasoning of his knowledge of such things, and Bane was more than capable of figuring him out. He growled before throwing the Holocron at the wall, leaving a tiny dent in it. The Sith watched the Holocron bounce and spin before it stopped.

The frustrated Sith turned his back towards the wall away from the Holocron and laid on the bed. His own breathing keeping him company when he felt a presence in the Force.

 _Dromund Kaas. Riverfall Wilds. Revanite Compound._

 **-Darth Idoneus-**

Darth Zannah continued against her assault on her master, Darth Bane. Her master prided himself on his strength as well as his intellect, points which he always criticized her on; in comparison to him at least. She knew he was goading her during their training, not once had he feared her during their battle; a failure on her end as a Sith. Her anger and frustration fueled her actions, ramping her attacks tenfold.

Bane looked on unamused at her actions as he effortlessly blocked her attacks. She became angered when he stopped paying attention towards her, and while still blocking her attacks, and focused on something beyond her. Ceasing her attack for a moment, taking a small leapt backward, she followed her master's stare towards a lone figure walking past them in the distance.

The figured either not noticed them or didn't care. Bane recognized the walking beyond them- Idoneus. The Sith Lord didn't call out to the boy, merely watching to see where he was going. Towards the hangar bay. Frowning at the possible the boy could have for leaving the planet, Bane followed after with Zannah following after; she was curious and interested in the figure.

Idoneus sense Bane's presence from behind before he was about to board the starfighter, and when he turned around to face the Sith Lord he was surprised to a blonde girl next to him; she had to be... Fifteen or sixteen by his count. She seemed familiar to him somehow, perhaps they crossed paths in the past.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bane demanded. Idoneus sighed and sat on the edge of the cockpit, the encasing glass prepped above his head.

"I have something I need to look into," Idoneus stated forwardly. "Let's leave it at that."

Bane stared at the boy, he found similarities of himself from the young Sith. But he hadn't honed his abilities to their mastery. "I sense a presence in my room not too long ago, figured someone was looking for something."

Idoneus squinted his yellow eyes at the Sith. "What were you hiding? Did the presence seem familiar to you?"

"Just a presence," Bane answered forwardly. "You wouldn't happen to have seen anyone around there, right?"

The young Sith shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Can't say I have. I was too busy killing the Acolytes who were attacking me. She knows what I'm talking about."

Zannah's eyes widen at the young Sith's statement, his eyes directing towards her. She thought she kept herself hidden, sheathing her presence in the Force. She narrowed her eyes at the thirteen year old, causing Idoneus to tilt his head and smirk. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Didn't think I wouldn't sense you, right? Sheathing your presence in the Force isn't a easy trick though, but props for trying," Idoneus teased. "Though you are strong in the Force, so I can guess why Bane chose you. Outside of your beauty." The young Sith winked at Bane playfully while Bane stared unamused at the young Sith.

Zannah's cheeks heated at the off-handed compliment, she knew she was beautiful along with the hot-blooded Sith males on Korriban. Even with her attempting to tamper her beauty she would still receive second glances.

As Idoneus spun around and entered the Mark VI _Supremacy_ -class starfighter and started the engines. Bane continued to stare as the starfighter rose above the Sith duo and fly out of the hangar, his eyes narrowing as the ship left his sight.

 **-Darth Idoneus-**

 **Dromund Kaas**

As the Sith's ship descended onto an open field area, and Idoneus jumping down from the cockpit, the Sith stared into the forested wilderness. He waited for a sign from the Force to guide him like it did back to his room. Pondering on why the Force would guide him to this planet, Idoneus took the first liberty to wander deeper into the forest. Maybe the Force would guide him once he was closer to his destination.

Idoneus placed a hand on the Holocron that was placed on his belt, hidden from view. It gave him comfort and strength for whatever he would find. He jogged through the medium-high grass as the sun started to set closer and closer to the horizon. In the upcoming distance he saw what looked to be an abandoned camp site. Slowing his jog to a halt, Idoneus hid behind the trees and inspected the site closely and waited for anyone to return.

The camp looked deserted, barren in fact. Like no one was here for centuries, thousands of years perhaps. Leaving his hiding spot the Sith walked into the camp site, few artifacts laid scattered and broken. A battle must've taken place here. The scorch marks from blaster fire etched on metallic surfaces was big clue, plus lightsaber scratches.

He frowned as he saw a trail a couple of meters away, leading to a mouth of a cave. He didn't sense any signs of life in the vicinity, so why did the Force call him here? Taking one final look at the camp Idoneus ventured towards the trail to await what laid inside the cave.

 **-Darth Idoneus-**

The Sith stared in awe at the larger than life statue of Revan, he was standing in front of Revan! The statue itself had to be least a few stories tall, no more than three. He stood at the edge of the inner circle, hesitating if he should step forward.

Taking his first step, the cave lit with hot burning fire as it illuminated the scenery. Idoneus flinched at the unexpected action, drawing his foot back but the fire continued to flare brightly. Dark shadows loomed against the stoned mask of Revan, his essence casting judgment on the lone teen.

Swallowing nervously the Sith took a tiny step into the inner sanction, then another. Walking slowly towards the statue Idoneus pondered on what he should do now, he felt an odd sense of enlightenment in here. Unlike anything he felt on Korriban. Here, it was, power incarnate. Yet something more.

The crackling of the fire echoed in the mostly vacant chamber, the Sith having no clear idea on what his next move should be.

"I need your guidance," Idoneus pleaded aloud. He didn't have anything else to lose, might as well. "I need your wisdom so that I can guide the Sith to the glory you once held yourself."

His words echoed softly into oblivion. Idoneus threw his arms in the air desperately, he needed _something_. Anything!

"TELL ME!" roared Idoneus, his yellow eyes darkening to red. Emptiness enveloped him, not sure why. He didn't care at this point... Purpose, the only thing he couldn't solve. And now it was yank from him. If he went back, Bane would find out what he had done. He probably already knew. He didn't want to live in fear anymore, he didn't want to keep struggling...

He fell to his knees and hung his head low, his shoulder hunched over. He still believed in the Sith Code, but at what cost? He had no real strength, just his intellect. He didn't have the real drive or ambition of a Sith, he thought himself too highly for such things.

Idoneus bowed his head close to the dirt as the emptiness engulfed him.

"Jedi and Sith, mere pawns of themselves. I have learned that fact many times before," a man's voice called out. Idoneus lifted his head and looked side to side but found no one. The Sith stood to his feet and turned to see a phantom man waiting patiently. The man was in his mid-thirties and had long brown hair that went to his neck.

"Who are you?" asked Idoneus. The phantom smiled and darted his eyes upward behind the Sith teen. Idoneus took a quick glance behind him and saw the statue. "That's not possible, there's no life after death."

"And here I stand before you," the man stated amusingly. "But you are something special. I have seen Force-users in my time, powerful and skilled. Both Jedi and Sith. You, however, remind me of myself. Like staring into the Heart of Force, or something similar as I was once called. In the end neither of us belong to the light nor the darkness. We will stand forever alone. We feel the pull of both sides of the Force but I can show you the path."

Idoneus eyed the man that implied himself to be Revan cautiously. This didn't make any sense...

"I don't understand," stated Idoneus slowly, he wasn't sure if he should say anything.

"Good, then you have much to learn. The Holocron that lays in your possession holds the data I recorded during my time as a Sith. But I was first Jedi, then Sith, mind-wiped back to Jedi. Back and forth my paths lead to this moment," Revan explained. "The Empire I sought to built was the correct path, my actions spurred the Republic to take a more proactive, militant approach so your path will be harder than mine once was."

Seeing the confused look the Sith's face, Revan tried another approach. Getting close to the Sith, Revan placed his hand on the boy's head. Streams of memories poured into the teen's psyche- _Bastila Shan, Darth Malak, Emperor Vitiate, Meetra Surik, Darth Malgus, Malachor V, Revan's three hundred year imprisonment, the Order of Revan, his two halves joining together before becoming one with the Force._

Idoneus pushed himself away from Revan, tripping on his own feet and fell onto his back, huddling closely to himself. He covered his eyes to try and rid of the horrid images he saw, that he experienced.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done," Revan apologized, his face worn with worry. "You need to understand where my path ended so that yours can begin. You must finish what I started."

The Sith shook his head as he calmed down and picked himself off the ground, narrowing his eyes at the phantom of Revan, upset at what he did to him.

"And you assume that I'm capable of doing ALL of this?" Idoneus countered.

"You were planning on something similar anyway, you might as well accept help from the one being that can help you," Revan explained. "You must stop Bane from enacting my philosophy of a Master and an Apprentice, what deemed to call it the Rule of Two. I have seen where that path lies, and it is not good."

"What happens?" demanded Idoneus.

"Bane's plan does finally work but only after a thousand years, even then it lasts for roughly twenty years before the final Sith Lord is killed. The legacy of the Sith finished forever," Revan clarified.

"And what makes you think I can do any better?" asked Idoneus.

"Because I can show where I failed, where you can correct my mistakes," Revan said. "My Empire functioned near perfectly until I was betrayed by my apprentice Malak, and I would've conquered the Republic otherwise. After that my path spiraled out of my reach, and I discovered both sides of the Force, emerging reborn of such titles."

Idoneus flinched and fell to his knees, grasping at the stone ground in of purple struck the Sith, his yells grew louder as he felt the Force grow inside of him, more powerful than he ever felt before.

"W-What's happening to me?!" cried out the Sith.

"I have mastered the Light and Dark Side- war and peace. You must seek to walk the same path," Revan explained. The ghost of Revan disappeared as Idoneus fell to unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was the statue of Revan.

 **-Darth Idoneus-**

Idoneus awoke with a start, finding him somehow back at the campsite. He spurred to his feet, activating one of his smoky ash lightsabers. His yellow eyes danced with panic, his breathing quick and hollow. His body shudder involuntarily at the memory of that ritual that happened inside the cave.

"You return. Dripping with the blood of the womb, you are reborn," Revan said calmly, blocking the lightsaber strike with the Force. He waited patiently until the newborn Sith calmed down. "Your old life, everything you were- all of it id dead, buried inside that cave."

"What happened to me? I feel... strange," Idoneus implored.

"Like I said, you are reborn. Your obligations have vanished, your past no longer burdens you.. How does it feel to see the world reborn?"

Idoneus sheathed his lightsaber and placed it on his belt, looking at his hand. "I dunno, different... Just different."

"So it should. You've done well. And I'm proud that you've begun your new life as a Revanite, if you wish to call yourself that- choosing allegiance to me first of all. Take this gift to guide you in your new life. It will remind you of what we've become," Revan nodded his head behind Idoneus on the bed that he awoke on. On it laid garments or robes of some kind.

The reborn Force wielder walked towards the clothing and unfolded it- the robes of Darth Revan.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this new story! The first chapter may be a bit rocky since I changed my mind of a few ideas, but nonetheless hope you guys enjoy. Anyway this is the first story I've published in accordance to the now closed poll on my profile page. The next story I will be doing is Legacy of the Throne (if you wish to know more about the summary of that, just head over to the poll on my profile page for a quick look).**

 **Quick shout out to Silver Crow, thank him/her for the suggestion of a Sith OC. Hopefully he's enjoyed this chapter/story so far lol. Also just a heads up, I've reposted the tenth chapter for Rise of the Je'daii Empire so now we're officially in the Clone Wars era, can't wait for your review to show up lol.**

 **A little note here, Idoneus' lightsabers are designed after Starkiller's from The Force Unleashed II. In case you guys were curious lol.**

 **I changed a few things in regards to the age of Zannah, since given her EU backstory she would've been ten at the beginning of the chapter. But I don't think you guys would be too concerned about that lol. But Bane's backstory is pretty much left untouched, for now...**

 **And Revan has appeared as a Force Ghost to young Idoneus, what will the most infamous Force wielder in the Old Republic teach the young Sith?**

 **As always I'm open to harem suggestions, so you guys can leave them in the review section if you wish lol.**

 **Power Scale-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Son( _Large Planet_ )

Daughter ( _Large Planet_ )

Grand Master Luke Skywalker

Darth Sidious( _Small Planet_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Darth Nihilus

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Vitiate

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Darth Vader

Galen Marek/Starkiller

Revan

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Count Dooku

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Anakin Skywalker

Plo Koon

Mace Windu

Aayla Secura

Shaak Ti

Ki-Adi Mundi

Kit Fisto

Darth Bane

Darth Zannah

Darth Plageuis

Darth Maul

 **Country to Country+:**

Darth Malgus

Satele Shan

Darth Sion ( _Small Country_ )


	2. Ruusan Campaign

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Star Wars franchise, all rights belong to Luscasfilms and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 1):** Thank you, hope I continue to grab your attention with this story.

 ** **Naroku (Chapter 1):**** Thank you.

 ** **Ryuujin96 (Chapter 1):**** Hey, a Sith's gotta do what he does best lol. But thanks for the compliment, it'll be fun to see and write how a Revanite Sith goes down.

 ** **Guest (Chapter 1):**** Thank you and yes Darth Zannah will be part of the harem.

 ** **War Sage (Chapter 1):**** Thank you.

 ** **Guest (Chapter 1):**** I'm glad you are enjoy this fic... Though that does leave a lot of expectations on my part 0-0, hope I can deliver.

 ** **coduss (Chapter 1):**** Just to borrow from what we discussed about the Darth Bane timeline:

 **'** Darth Bane was not alive during the Old Republic era, which was mentioned in the first paragraph after Revan's message of being two thousand years old.

The first chapter of the story itself takes place in 1,000 BBY, a thousand years before the Clone Wars and the Original Trilogy, where Darth Bane first creates the Rule of Two doctrine after killing the Brotherhood of Darkness. But we haven't quite reached that part of the story yet.'

 ** **GJAM (Chapter 1):**** This takes place during the Brotherhood of the Sith era, which is after the Sith Empire. I figured Zannah would be the first one lol.

 ** **Bluesnowman (Chapter 1):**** Thank you.

 ** **The Book of Eli (Chapter 1):**** Hope that good feeling continues ;).

 ** **Silver Crow (Chapter 1):**** True, but let's see how far Idoneus pushes that respect lol. Thank you kindly.

I did see the latest reviews you posted for Shadows of the Sun, I greatly appreciate it and I'll get to that story soon. I do love the Nightsister/Nightfather idea though I am curious on what purpose a Nightfather would serve…

I think you might've mentioned the story of a Sith OC was a good idea ;). And the idea of Revanite Sith kinda makes the idea even better considering back in KOTOR 1 what Darth Revan was capable of with his Empire. Though I also imagine with a Revanite Sith Order that most of the Dark side corruption would not be effective (for at least Idoneus lol, gotta look good for his ladies).

I imagine you're talking about Abeloth right? I wonder what she would think of him, or the Ones for that matter? Actually that gave me an idea for Legacy of the Throne…..

I believe I know only a few other female clans in Star Wars besides the Nightsisters, I think they go by the name Daughters of Allya/Witches of Dathomir, Singing Mountain Clan…. Actually I did some research and found these clans as well: Frenzied River Clan, Misty Falls Clan, Red Hills Clan, Dreaming River Clan, Great Canyon Clan, Raining Leaves Clan, Broken Columns Clan, Bright Sun Clan, Red Mud Potters Clan, Blue Coral Divers Clan, Scissorfists Clan, Howling Crag Clan.

In accordance to the Darth Krayt idea, the reason why Krayt was even in stasis was because of the experiments performed on him by the Yuuzhan Vong were slowly killing him. But I did plan on Idoneus living throughout the entirety of the 1,000 years after Bane's time and the Clone Wars (like a certain Sith Emperor; wink, wink). The reason for this is because of a certain arc I had in mind for a "little, green friend"…

 ** **claymoredj (Chapter 1):**** Your wish is granted.

 ** **SPARTAN-626 (Chapter 1):**** Nice LOTR reference there ;). And thank you, though since the Sith have changed so much in the old EU (compared to canon) it'll be kind of a change for me since I'm used to writing about the Je'daii (which reminds me that I've haven't written any stories of a Jedi yet... Probably stick with a Je'daii theme for SW lol).

 **-Darth Idoneus-**

 **One month later...**

 **"** Peace is a Lie; there is only Emotion. Through Knowledge, I develop Control. Through Serenity, I control my Passion. Through Wisdom, I overcome Ignorance. There is no Chaos; there is Harmony. Through Emotion, I gain Ambition. Through Ambition, I gain Power. Through Harmony, I gain Clarity. There is no Death; there is only Sacrifice. The Force shall Guide me," repeated Idoneus. He repeated the Revanite Code that he had established for his Order, his Empire. He knelt in front of the Revan statue as he repeated the code. It gave him clarity like nothing he had before with the Brotherhood of Darkness.

The reborn Sith rubbed his fingers upon Revan's mask as it laid on his lap. A wavering guilt and burden could be felt from the mask, as though it was alive; power, redemption, guilt, anger, betrayal, love, all these from one object that redefined everything. From one man's single goal above all else. Idoneus felt his mortality as his yellow eyes finally glanced down upon it; his mask now, his burden, his goal. To unify the galaxy under the banner of the Revanite Sith.

His blood buzzed with his newfound power, strength only tapped into; not its full potential. He marveled subconsciously at what would lay before him once he had completed his training. Would he become as strong as Revan once was? Would he dare become even stronger?

Standing from his knees Idoneus smoothed the dark colored robes of Revan, he shuddered at the feeling that the robes gave him; naught one of disgust or fright, but of… kinship. He looked at the mask in his right hand, he had yet to wear it during the past month. The young Sith wasn't worthy yet, he told himself.

" _You have learned quite a bit under my teachings,_ " spoke the voice of Revan, his body hidden in the Force. " _Yet you have much more to learn, to experience. Experience which you cannot have from staying on Dromund Kaas alone. Take what you have learned so far and apply it._ "

"What will I do with it?" asked Idoneus. "I haven't completed either training with the Sith or with you, I don't think it would be best for me to expose myself yet."

A soft, heavenly blue glow shone before Idoneus' eyes, revealing the phantom image of Revan. " _Not expose but you will have to learn some things on your own. Only so much can I teach you from these caves alone, I learned much from my experiences from traveling one side of the galaxy to the other, with friends and allies that I trusted._ "

"I'm not exactly in the position to make friends or allies," muttered Idoneus somberly.

Revan observed the young boy closely, he sensed a kindred spirit within him; much like himself during his travels. A thirst for knowledge, a potential in the Force that was immense, and a tempered personality; rare things for a Sith. Even rarer amongst the Jedi.

" _All things fall into place at anytime given. It is neither choice or destiny that defines us, rather it us our purpose that we give ourselves._ "

"Doesn't that contradict itself?"

Revan smiled proudly. " _Much like the philosophies of the Jedi and Sith, but the_ acknowledgment _of these flaws will propel you ahead of them. Your time here is drawing to an end for now, the Battle of Ruusan still commences as we speak._ "

The Battle of Ruusan, the ongoing war between the Jedi and Sith that had been waging for a thousand years. During his time on Korriban, Idoneus heard of the war stories; how the Jedi there had taken the title of Jedi Lord, the people of Ruusan had built castles in their honor, and the fact that the Jedi had entire armies and fleets at their feet. Something that Idoneus could exploit in the possible future.

Idoneus looked back down to Revan's mask then look towards the Force Ghost, silently asking for permission.

" _Wear it. I had my time in the sun, but my plans had backfired. Now you will serve in my place, I pray that you succeed where I had failed._ "

The young Revanite Sith complied and placed the mask on, he inhaled as he braced himself for a life of struggle and hatred.

 **-Darth Idoneus-**

 **Kaas City**

The Revanite Sith strolled through the abandoned capital city of Dromund Kaas, an eerily air lingered with the empty buildings. As though something waited for him in the voided shadows. Idoneus' hands flickered towards his lightsabers instinctively before moving them away, he held the title of Revan, he WAS Revan; he should act as such.

He studied the arts that Revan mastered with the blade of a lightsaber- Shii-Cho, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, and Juyo, all tied together with Niman. A master he was not yet, but Idoneus hoped that the style was enough for both the Jedi and Sith to acknowledge his believable facade.

The studies of the Force intrigued the Revanite Sith, he would praised Revan himself of his genius and tactical brilliance. The Force Ghost waved the praise aside when it was brought up. Such ingenuity, grace and immense power.

A torrent of black lightning emerged from Idoneus' fingers, firing it straight into the sky. A rare hue that he possessed, amongst the most common color of blue and the various hues of purple, red, green, and white; another rare color itself. One of the many skills he learned under Revan, though his own lightning could only incapacitate his foe. The more powerful Sith could torture or even turn their opponents to ash.

Idoneus understood the level of power and knowledge he had achieved in the single month he had been here in hiding, much more to learn he knew… Knowledge that has given fresh meaning to the words Jedi Knights had muttered in awe at the very sight of:

" _Do not underestimate the power of the Dark side._ "

The sky thundered above, the dark blues, purples and blacks swirling as the storm began to crackle. His own power fluctuated within him, growing and expanding; begging to be released. But his body couldn't handle the stress of his potential, not yet.

As with the Revanite Code, Idoneus plotted the Revanite Order; all of its politics and philosophies, its rankings, art, music and culture, everything that needed to be done. Save a few things: an army, a fleet, and followers.

Ruusan would provide him with the necessary spark to ignite his plan. The battles forged on Ruusan would determine the fate of the galaxy and the Jedi. The Sith would be exterminated, not of his own hand or blade, but by Bane himself.

Bane would be an unknowing pawn in Idoneus' schemes, they were alike in a lot of ways. Both which pleased and frightened the young Revanite; if Darth Bane succeeded with his ideology and eliminated the Brotherhood, then he would grow in power along with his apprentice Zannah.

Idoneus grazed his hand across the mask.

Two philosophies of Revan would commence in a war, not won by strength or will, but by ideologies. An ideological war was the truest horror of all; a broken mind could not be mended, a shattered soul never to be repaired. A shell of a man, a man without worth; cursed to spend the rest of his days reliving that all he believed was but a lie.

Darth Idoneus clenched his fist tightly, his mind remembering the beauty that was Zannah. He felt a burning sensation in his chest, his heart pounded explicitly. He had no reason to think of her in this manner…

No reason.

At all.

He shivered the image away, focusing back to the present. The Revanite would need to depart now, he would come back to his home soon. To the home of his soon-to-be Empire.

For now, he would focus on the Jedi while Bane would play his part.

 **-Darth Idoneus-**

 **Ruusan**

The apprentice to Darth Bane watched the war commence before her eyes; red lightsabers clashed with blue and green, sparks erupting from the very ground the Jedi and Sith fought on. Starfighters glossed across the sky, firing a torrent of blaster fire against the other. A Jedi starfighter left a trail of smoke in its wake, spinning helplessly as the Jedi scum inside crashed in a blaze of fire.

An Army of Light to face the Brotherhood of Darkness.

"Wasting their lives for a cause that is doomed to fail, I have seen many fall in my life," Bane spoke from behind his apprentice, quickly standing beside her and continued to oversee the carnage laid before him. "All of this will be forgotten soon. Lost into the tides of neglected memories and the Jedi will revel in their humble pride."

"And we will be the same as well," Zannah remarked.

Bane eyed his apprentice closely. "Yes." The Dark Lord felt a familiar presence of an acquaintance coming from behind. "What news from the front Githany?"

A woman of striking features- tanned skin, thick, black hair and piercing green eyes sauntered her way over to Bane. She knew of her beauty, and unlike Zannah who hid her features, she embraced them, though she was of average height. Her circular black tattoo on her forehead caught Zannah's attention, figuring whether or not it was a Sith symbol.

"Lord Kaan has requested you for an audience," Bane turned towards Githany, his solemn face holding a slight curiosity behind his eyes. His yellow eyes glancing down her light brown skin, her piercing green eyes; they were together once as master and apprentice. And as lovers. However that romance was cut short from their first kiss, her lips laced with synox and Rock worrt poison and fatally wounding him.

He had to admire her deception nonetheless.

"Kaan is a fool, Githany," Bane stated bluntly.

"You've never met Lord Kaan. I have. He's a great man, Bane. A man of vision."

"He's as blind as an Orkellian cave slug. He has betrayed us."

"Betrayal is a far more effective weapon than the lightsaber. You should know that better than most."

The Dark Lord brushed past her, his cape flapping in the wind. Zannah observed Githany looking after him with remorseful eyes before setting her eyes towards the young apprentice. Her green eyes darkened to a dark jade before casting them to the battlefield, silently ordering Zannah to leave her to her thoughts.

Zannah quickly followed after her master, soon by his side matching his pace. Bane sensed her presence, as it lingered with Githany for a few seconds. Darth Revan's Holocron laid in his pocket, he felt its presence looming over him; as with all Sith in the past, and in his future, Bane would spread seeds across the Brotherhood- of lies and deception, promises of power that will never come to fruition.

"You seem to know her," Zannah commented. "Rather closely at that."

"I knew her, yes. As an apprentice would know their master," replied Bane steadily.

A look of surprise overcame her by the revelation, honestly she didn't expect him to admit it, nor admit that the Dark Lord would be under the guidance of the female Sith. Zannah heard the tales of Githany amongst the underlings in the Sith Academy- one of lustful, ill-intent rumors mostly, but also that she was once a Jedi.

"But you are nearly the same age," remarked Zannah, choosing a safer topic than pressing a matter that could possibly upset her master.

"Yet she was able to harness Force Lightning quickly, a unique trait for a former Jedi. And she taught that skill to me. I'm aware of the rumors circling around Korriban for quite a time of her past," answered Bane.

"So it's true."

Bane halted in the middle of their walk, the sound of explosions muffled by his own thoughts. "Yes, and she's not the only one. Skere Kaan, our supposed leader, was once a Jedi Master. Now he sits at the throne of the Brotherhood."

Zannah nodded subtly. "Which explains your questioning of him and the civil unrest amongst the Brotherhood."

"The Brotherhood is nothing but a dark perversion of the Jedi Order, a cruel parody of the very thing we fight against," the Dark Lord continued towards his destination once more, a dark storm brewing within his soul. "Kaan is a traitor. He led the Brotherhood away from teachings of the ancient Sith. He never truly embraced the essence of the Dark side."

 ** **-Darth Idoneus-****

The Revanite Sith sat in his chair upon Darth Revan's flagship, an _Interdictor_ -class cruiser, studying the planet of Ruusan from orbit. Green luscious colors decorated the planet with pinches of white clouds and the frozen tundra on the northeastern side, and splotches of dark shadows on its terrain gave Ruusan an odd sense of fringed warmth.

Revan had guided the young Sith to his old flagship, hidden away on the planet of Yavin 4; the last time the legendary Force wielder was mortal. Now it was under the command of Idoneus. Looking towards the Holocron in his hand Idoneus placed it on the arm of his command chair before standing.

"The Brotherhood and the Jedi will make their graves here, blindly slaughtering themselves in droves," remarked Idoneus aloud. He felt the presence of Bane down upon the planet, his only threat. He planned on the Jedi's actions once they learn of Revan's return to aid them- his actions in slaughtering the Sith will garner their trust, not immediately but it was a start. The Sith, mainly Bane, was his concern. If Bane had yet discovered the presence of Revan, he would investigate the matter; perhaps even hunt him down.

Either way, Bane's life would come to an end. Much of Revan's beliefs rang true- the strongest were deemed to survive, by any means necessary.

" _Your thoughts have rung true my apprentice, the three principles of our Empire- Accepting the Path, Forging the Path, and Uniting the Path- will carve our way to a unified galaxy. You have accepted that path, now you will forge it by your will, power, and skill with the lightsaber. Your enemies will hear your name and feel its power in their bones, haunting their very dreams; driving them to act brashly._ " Idoneus heeded his master's wisdom, what he said was true. But he was unsure if his path would become similar to Revan himself; if Revan failed….

These thoughts were not of a Revanite, he was power and security embodied into flesh. He WILL succeed in his plans. A Sith gains power through war and death- with thousands of Sith and Jedi awaiting his blade and with his power, Idoneus would flourish here.

"Yes Master, they will. I shall rectify the mistakes of both the Jedi and Sith in your honor. The Revanite Empire will be both feared and respected as it once was two thousand years ago. And we shall have peace."

Revan's phantom appeared next to his apprentice, quietly observing Ruusan. " _I have suffered many atrocities and betrayals in my life, yet my anger can be quelled by the simple beauty held by stars from a distance. Rather fascinating isn't it? All the power in the universe can be overruled by a simple thing- an object, a thought… a person._ "

A person…

" _Be weary of the Jedi Idoneus, their arrogance and corruption stems from the root of their Code. Many Jedi in the past have fallen to the Dark side, but this does not mean they will be worthy of our cause,_ " cautioned Revan.

Idoneus turned towards the ghostly image of Revan, his mask hiding his curious yellow eyes. "And what of the Star Forge? If I am to succeed your legacy then I will need to know its location to rebuild the fleets you once had."

" _Only after you have survived the Ruusan campaign will you know its location,_ " Revan explained. " _You have promise but within yourself lies doubt; I cannot reward doubt without evidence of your conviction._ " Revan felt the surge of anger and wounded pride within his apprentice; he struck the correct cord. " _I will leave you now. But I will return when you are ready._ "

The Revanite Sith gazed out the window towards the stars, then to Ruusan. His head surged with thoughts and power, he needed this moment… Power for the sake of power led many men astray, only a select few have controlled the very thing that haunted them. Whether it was his choice or his destiny set by the Force, for once, he will have control.

 ** **-Darth Idoneus-****

"I see that you are indeed worthy of the Sith title, Darth Bane," commented Skere Kaan, the leader of the Brotherhood. Unlike most Sith Lords, Kaan was handsome, charismatic, and charming, claiming that all were equal in the Brotherhood of Darkness. Nevertheless he was manipulative, frequently using mind tricks to ensure the loyalty of his followers.

Kaan's shoulder-length, black hair was well-groomed and kept; as was his beard. The Sith Lord faced Bane, looking away from the holographic battle plans.

"A woman's betrayal is the greatest wound a man could suffice, yet it is his greatest strength at the same time. Lying fatally wounded on Ambria on death's door, here yet you stand now," Kaan continued.

Darth Bane's eyes squinted subtly at the memory of his betrayal, no doubts Kaan's influence over Githany forced her to attempt an assassination on his life. "I doubt Githany would attempt such an act of her own."

"As charming and seductive as she is, her anxiety of power when she doesn't have control of a situation can lead to, well, such actions," explained Kaan. "The Rule by the Strong argues that the strong should increase their power while the weak should decrease. And if our Brotherhood should survive, I need stronger Dark Lords."

"You were testing me," Bane said, feigning surprise.

Kaan smiled openly. "Yes."

"And with Kas'im too?"

Kaan's smile strained a bit under the glare of Darth Bane, his eyes burning a fiery yellow. "You did not think I wouldn't notice your attempts to get rid of me? You think I am stupid and blind?! Your rule over the Brotherhood is growing weak, and I am not the only one who witnesses it. Deploying air forces… flanking armies… you are thinking like a dirt general, not a Sith Lord! You are not worthy of the title of Sith Lord!"

"Bane!" Githany's voice from inside the tent of Kaan, her anger clearly laced within. Bane's eyes narrowed at Kaan, however he relented. For now. "That is enough!"

"It's alright Githany, Bane has plenty of reason to hate me I imagine," Kaan replied smoothly. "I heard the words spreading amongst the Sith about me, but as long as we continue to function and win victories, they will not turn away. I can suspect the same from you."

The female Dark Lord turned towards Bane, her green eyes narrowing in disbelief. Bane ignored her eyes, she didn't matter to him now.

"Even though I do not care for you, I do aspire for the Sith legacy to flourish," Bane reached inside his clothing and pulled a wrapped up parchment and handed towards Skere Kaan. "I was researching deep into the catacombs of the Sith library and I came upon an old ritual."

The Dark Lord of the Sith raised an inquisitive brow at the "peace offering" of Bane, however he, nonetheless, accepted the gift. "What does this ritual entail?"

"It's an old Sith skill. The Force can be extracted and mentally bound into a shape primed for explosion." Kaan's hand froze before he unfurled the parchment. He had heard of something similar to what Bane spoke of. If Bane was suggesting such an action against the Jedi… even amongst the Sith…

"I appreciate the offering Bane, but there might have been a reason that the ancient Sith kept this secret hidden," Kaan declared, tightening his hands against the parchment.

"Do what you will with that, it is only my suggestion," Bane said. "Is there anything else you require, my Lord?"

Skere Kaan focused back on the gruff words of Darth Bane. "Yes, yes. There is intel of the Army of Light's base on Olmondo, the capital city of Ruusan. I want you to lead a squad to investigate the parameters."

"How far out is the capital?"

"I'll send you the coordinates, just prepare the squad. We'll need as many details as you can gather," Kaan walked back to the hologram, staring serenely at it. He felt the Force telling that their struggles would end soon, with the Sith gaining victory over Ruusan.

 ** **-Darth Idoneus-****

 ** **Olmondo- capital city of Ruusan****

The masked figure of Revan remained calm at the sight of armed blue and green lightsabers pointed directly at him in a threatening manner. Revan kept his hands folded in front of him, his mask hiding an childish amusement behind it. He sensed their power in the Force, potential, but not of any real troublesome worry.

"I suggest placing your weapons down, I am not Sith," Revan stated firmly.

A towering, burly figure of a man brushed past his men; this man held a weathered stature, the type that had seen many battles and many more deaths. The older man's graying-black hair was wrapped in a high ponytail, as he wore sterling silver armor with an assortment gold etchings and covered by a fur coat upon his muscular shoulders. His brown eyes narrowed at the sight of the man responsible for the atrocities against the Republic in the long forgotten past.

He didn't forget those stories. And now, Revan stood in front of him.

"Nor are you Jedi. I have heard of your stories Revan- betraying the Order and slaughtering your brethren- you have no right to be here," seethed the Jedi.

"I would curve your tongue before speaking to me like that," the Revanite shot back. "I have not come back on the side of the "angels"; you want the destruction of the Sith as much as I. Leave it at that."

"I am not so desperate as to seek help from you of all people," the older Jedi Master paced back and forth across the dirt, weighing his possibilities on how "Revan" could have survived the last two thousand years. Stasis, more than likely. However this person who stood before him looked smaller than from what he saw from the holovids.

"Without me your entire army will die," Revan simply said. "Choose me as your ally, and the galaxy will remain safe. Either way is fine with me."

"And you just leave," the older Jedi stated, more than he asked.

"Are you really going to put a three thousand year old Force wielder on trial?" asked Revan rhetorically. "The same man who was responsible for strengthening your Republic?"

The older Jedi raised his left hand up, signaling his men to remain poised. "Or you can lay in pieces among the carnivorous maggots. Either way is fine me."

Revan chuckled at the Jedi. "Rather dark for you isn't it?"

"I dreamt that I would single-handedly defeat the Dark side, that I would make a difference, change the galaxy… the galaxy, however, has changed me."

The Revanite Sith witnessed the subtle facial twitches of the Jedi Master; this war on Ruusan had cracked him from the inside- the death of a dream. To walk on the light for so long, only for it to blind him cruelly with his every waking breath.

"I have walked that path myself during the Mandalorian Wars, that is why I disobeyed the Jedi Council," said Revan. "Millions were pointlessly slaughtered while the Masters dawdled on their thrones of morality, deeming what they seemed right or wrong. And they _betrayed_ me for it. They tried to _kill_ me for it! Because they knew, deep down, that I was right! Yet here I stand now, extending my hand out to you."

The older Jedi Master glanced at the extended hand of Revan. He felt a pulse at the back of his head, his gut telling him something was amiss. Against his better judgment, the Jedi shook his hand.

"Come with me then. Since you know the Sith's tactics better than anyone, given you revolutionized modern warfare, your insight could be proved useful," Revan followed after the Jedi, as the Knights and Padawans sheathed their lightsabers upon the Jedi Master's command.

"What do they call you?" inquired Revan.

"Hoth, Lord of the Republic's Army of Light," said Hoth.

"A fact that most men here would undeniably respect to, my Lord," a young man in his early twenties announced, strolling towards Hoth and Revan in an aristocratic fashion. "However leadership of the ground forces should shift to another."

Beneath his mask Revan eyed the Jedi Lord, his breathing quickened even as he tried to composed himself on some level. "And who, _boy_ , should lead these men? You?"

"My dear Lord, you have fought valiantly amongst the skies of Ruusan, however it is time for someone else to take your place, with all due respect," the young man continued. He was garnered in the finest clothes, gold and precious gems, his voice carried weight of royalty and heroic demeanors, as his hair was as golden as the sun above. "My Lord, for your skill in battle and all your strength in the Force, you are somewhat lacking in the delicate art of diplomacy. You are a brilliant general, and your taciturn nature serves you well when giving orders to your troops. Unfortunately, it can set those who are not under your command on edge."

"And have I set you on edge?" questioned Hoth, stepping verily close to the blonde-haired Jedi. "If I, of all people, have troubled you, then perhaps you should stay at the camp where it is safe. The Sith are not the diplomatic type, they will beat your corpse further into the ground than where it would lay. If the sight, or dare I say thought, of blood is your weakness-"

The blonde haired Jedi placed a strong hand on the older man's shoulder. "My Lord, you have yet to see, I, Valenthyne Farfalla, demonstrate my silver tongue and my piercing blade to the Sith. I am a hero that these men need."

Hoth brushed Valenthyne's hand off of him, he didn't enjoy to see this flamboyant persona on the battlefield. This was a war where men's lives were at stake, he didn't need a pompous, self-righteous child destroying the Jedi's chance of eradicating the Sith.

"Don't ever touch me again. Now, this is MY camp you hear? These are MY men which means you follow MY orders, understand?" Valenthyne's smile started to irritate Hoth, but he had a bigger problem to deal with. Brushing past Valenthyne, Hoth march towards his destination while Revan slowly started behind, passing a glance to gaudy dressed Jedi. Looking down at his legs, were the legs of a Bothan. Valenthyne was a half-Both species…

 ** **-Darth Idoneus-****

Idoneus splashed cold water on his face, then another splash. He rubbed his eyes as he leaned over the bathing facility in his room, trickles of water from his face dripped back to the puddle below. As he had planned, the Jedi accepted his alliance. Now he would have to play his part- keeping his facade as Revan. Dipping his right hand into the pool he rubbed his arms and bare chest with the water in an attempt to ease his mind.

His hand slightly shook from the adrenaline of his confrontation of the Jedi. Such a surreal moment, no life was taken but the mere possibility fueled it. He dared to imagine how his body and mind would react once he stepped further on the battlefield. His left leg tapped restlessly on the tiled floor.

Quickly standing from the edge Idoneus paced back and forth, shaking his hands to rid himself of these shaky feelings.

"I have to keep myself compose, use this for when the Sith are on the battlefield," mumbled Idoneus.

One step, one step, one step.

Forging the path takes one mere step. Either of the Sith path or the Jedi path.

 **"** Peace is a Lie; there is only Emotion. Through Knowledge, I develop Control. Through Serenity, I control my Passion. Through Wisdom, I overcome Ignorance. There is no Chaos; there is Harmony. Through Emotion, I gain Ambition. Through Ambition, I gain Power. Through Harmony, I gain Clarity. There is no Death; there is only Sacrifice. The Force shall Guide me," Idoneus chanted to himself, his nerves slowly easing away.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this new** **chapter** **!**

 **Idoneus has taken the mantle of Revan and has confronted the Jedi on Ruusan, however the young Revanite's nerves still linger…**

 **Bane confronts two members of the Brotherhood, including the leader himself. But what lies in the parchment concerns Skere Kaan immensely?**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems kinda fillery, but I wanted to delve a little bit on the setup of Ruusan, the Brotherhood, the Army of the Light, and Idoneus himself; you know, character development stuff lol.**

 **As always I'm open to harem suggestions, so you guys can leave them in the review section if you wish lol.**

 **Harem-**

Darth Zannah, Raskta Lsu, Asajj Ventress, Githany, Lumiya, Allya, Kirana Ti, Ros Lai, Mighella, Azzenaj, Baritha, Chastina, Aayla Secura, Marris Brood, Shaak Ti, Barriss Offee, Luminara Undulli, Darth Talon

 **Power Scale-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Son ( _Large Planet_ )

Daughter ( _Large Planet_ )

Grand Master Luke Skywalker

Darth Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Darth Nihilus ( _potentially; constant hunger can fluctuate his power_ )

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Vitiate

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Darth Vader

Galen Marek/Starkiller

Revan

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Count Dooku

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Anakin Skywalker

Plo Koon

Mace Windu

Aayla Secura

Shaak Ti

Ki-Adi Mundi

Kit Fisto

Darth Bane

Darth Zannah

Darth Plageuis

Darth Maul

 **Country to Country+:**

Darth Malgus

Satele Shan

Darth Sion ( _Small Country_ )


	3. Fourth Battle of Ruusan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Star Wars franchise, all rights belong to Luscasfilms and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Review Response:**

 ** **Spartan-626 (Chapter 1):**** Thank you kindly! I'll post what level/tier Idoneus is currently at, but also keep in mind of two things: 1) Idoneus has only been under Revan's teachings for one month, plus I'm researching a bit into the Revanite philosophy since there's not too much of it known. 2) Like it was mentioned by Idoneus in the previous chapter- A Sith gains strength through war and death, so the Ruusan campaign should increase Idoneus' powers quickly ;).

As such I'll be going into Idoneus' plans for the Brotherhood and his Empire over the course of the Ruusan campaign (which might be at least 5 chapters in total- since there's the Fourth Battle of Ruusan, Fifth Battle of Ruusan, Sixth Battle of Ruusan, and the Seventh and final battle of Ruusan).

So far it's been pretty fun to write about an enlighten Sith but as another reviewer has mentioned (Silver crow), I have to be careful about the thin line of sorts between a Sith and a Je'daii lol.

 ** **Bluesnowman (Chapter 2):**** Thank you.

 ** **Sneak13579 (Chapter 2):**** In a sense yes. But also Idoneus is using the title and name of Revan to push his agenda, once the Ruusan campaign is over then he'll delve more into his own identity.

 ** **Silver crow (Chapter 2):**** Thank you kindly!

Like Bastila once said in KOTOR: " _What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause? To use their own knowledge against them?_ " Seems like Idoneus' plan in nutshell, especially for you consider the mentioning of Bane in his plans.

In your comment about Idoneus passing himself as Revan, especially about Satele- I mean, think back to SWTOR: Revan suddenly pops up after three hundred years. Granted about what happened on Yavin could be something, but remember about the Force ghost split that happened to Revan. At this point in time, Revan, considered to be the amongst the most powerful Force wielder ever, could have simply pulled another miraculous stunt (at least to Hoth's best explanation) and remained alive. Revan does hold the credibility of returning after centuries at a time, it IS possibly from an in-universe explanation.

For Idoneus' height, only a month has passed as stated in the last chapter but I did do some research in regards to a thirteen year old boy's height- which is stated to be at 5 feet 6 inches at normal, Revan is mentioned to be 2 meters (6 feet) which makes Idoneus only 5-6 inches shorter than Revan. Plus Hoth himself mentioned to himself that "Revan" seemed rather short, but keep in mind of holograms- they usually change size depending on the source of the holoprojector. So Idoneus' height couldn't play TOO much of a factor as long as the power matches, which is what Revan is infamous for anyway. But it's fine, don't worry about it :).

If you know your history of Darth Bane and he was the one who discovered the Rule of Two, it stems from the parchment Bane gave to Skere Kaan ;). But based on the article about the Brotherhood of Darkness from Wookiepedia:

 _Under the banner "All are equal in the Brotherhood of Darkness," Kaan organized a new Sith Council and bestowed the title of Dark Lord to each of its members_

So Kaan didn't really forbid it as he just didn't use the Darth title. Based on what I read, Kaan doesn't mind the title of Darth, I suppose the Dark Lord is an official title; Darth could be a, um, personal preference.

Well, I am using the One Sith for Idoneus' Empire, but I'm also incorporating elements of the Revanite philosophy (like you mentioned in a later review, "a enlightened Sith") to balance it out a bit further. Darth Bane did warn Darth Krayt that his Order was doomed to fail, and in a sense he was right. The One Sith follows essentially the same structure as Vitiate's empire, almost word for word and action for action. But Idoneus will step into his own Dark Lord once the Ruusan campaign is over, but keep in mind the way the One Sith works- many minions, acolytes/adepts, and lords with only one Dark Lord of the Sith. That's pretty much the entirety of the One Sith, no real philosophy outside of blind obedience while the Revanite Sith ideology would push that ideal to an elevated level. See what I mean? Lol.

Ah ok, that makes plenty of sense for the Nightfather idea. I like it. Though wouldn't the Nightfather cancel the point of the Nightbrothers being around? Not that Idoneus would be complaining I'd imagine.

I'll try to keep that mind lol. If you're interested, I came up with a little scale/tier of the Orders for my stories: Je'daii, Revanite (based on the concept from the Je'daii- the idea of neither Light or Dark sides but combining them), Sith and Jedi. What do you think? I haven't decided where the Imperial Knights or Knights of Zakuul would be placed since their power stems from their Emperor (rather its devoted towards the Emperor, but you get the gist).

Don't feel like an ass, these are reasonable points. I appreciate my reviewer's concerns and questions, feel free to ask in the future :).

I suppose the biggest problem for Abeloth is that the circumstances of her freedom and escape can be pretty hard, but I digress. On the flip side it's pretty hard to find an attractive picture of Abeloth since she either looks like a decayed Joker or is a giant pile of tentacles lol. But I figure on a Kaguya Otsutsuki- like appearance once she's tamed, so to speak.

For what I mentioned about the idea for the Legacy of the Throne, since you mentioned Abeloth, I thought of the Ones…

I already took care of Ahsoka ;). She's included now lol. But the thought of a Revanite Ahsoka is rather pleasing :).

As for Idoneus' Sith placement compared to Bane's Sith…. We'll have to see :).

 ** **Guest (Chapter 2):**** I did have an influence of Game of Thrones in this fic lol. I also have it in my other story Legacy of the Throne though it's a lot more apparent (sex, incest, politics, war, betrayal, etc.).

 ** **Vandun (Chapter 2):**** Thank you for the suggestions!

 ** **The Book of Eli (Chapter 2):**** Hope you continue to enjoy this story!

 ** **Ryuujin96 (Chapter 2):**** Thank you.

For the balancing of Idoneus calling out the Jedi Code, keep in mind that under the facade of Revan, his belief isn't fully aligned with the Sith but with the Dark side of the Force. So Idoneus/Revan has that free reign to call out anyone since "Revan" has been on both sides and betrayed by both. That will have plenty of weight on its own right I think. As for Idoneus and his control over the Dark side, you're partially right and I personally see the Revanite rebirth as essentially that- a rebirth. It cleanses the faults of the old ways for a new path to form (sounds pretty cool doesn't it lol). Plus given Hoth's brash reaction to Revan's presence in the camp, I don't think Hoth bothered sensing him.

It was pretty fun between Bane and Kaan, especially since their dialogue was from the books and novels as they were spoken. Same with Valenthyne's demeanor and mannerisms, as you mentioned of not liking him lol.

Idoneus will learn the mistakes of both Jedi and Sith, with his experiences from the Ruusan campaign and Revan himself teaching. Idoneus is currently running with Revan's personality at the moment, not really his own. Plus his name stems from the Latin word Idonea/Idoneum- meaning suitable, proper, sufficient, adaptable and convenient; essentially Idoneus uses whatever he has learned to his benefit, which does kinda suit him doesn't it lol.

Well that depends on the term "corrupted"… But I figure yes, Idoneus could corrupt them; but not by force or against their will (depending on who he's facing). I also imagine since Idoneus' is using the Revanite philosophy for his One Sith Empire that his followers would be mellowed out compared to the Rule of Two Sith and previous. Hmm, I do like the idea of intrigue in the harem, but I would like to hear more details about it; kind of to see where you are heading.

Matthew Gemm (Chapter 2): I've heard of it, and I like the idea. But what exactly do you want me to do with it? Like what setting- DBZ, Naruto, DC, Marvel, etc.? How many in the harem, depending on the setting of the story, stuff like that you know?

Well, to set up an account isn't that hard. All you'll have to do is give an email address, a password for your account, an account name (just your name should be fine- Matthew Gemm)… I think that's about it, plus it'll be easier to keep track of all the stories that you like instead of waiting for weeks at a time to see my stories lol.

 ** **Ragna (Chapter 2):**** Yes, I'd imagine so.

 ** **Azure (Chapter 2):**** Thank you kindly for the suggestions.

 **-Darth Idoneus-**

 **The following morning...**

Idoneus stared at his reflection in his mirror, his yellow eyes blinking once then twice. Putting the facade of Revan over his face, Idoneus spoke the Revanite Code-

"Peace is a Lie; there is only Emotion. Through Knowledge, I develop Control. Through Serenity, I control my Passion. Through Wisdom, I overcome Ignorance. There is no Chaos; only Harmony. Through Emotion, I gain Ambition. Through Ambition, I gain Power. Through Harmony, I gain Clarity. There is no Death; there is only Sacrifice. The Force shall guide me," Idoneus exited his residence and strolled into the campsite holding the Army of Light. The mask of Revan caused the Jedi to stare at him, whispering and murmuring amongst themselves; questions that would be asked but left unanswered.

Slowing to a halt Idoneus noticed the regal fashion of Valenthyne's residence. Which sat the Jedi himself, watching his reflection as he brushed his sun colored hair with meticulous care. One stroke, two stroke, three stroke-

The sight of Revan's reflection in the mirror outside of his tent caused the aristocratic Jedi to calmly place the brush on the counter, his eyes focused on the infamous Force wielder. "I dare ask on how you came to be here. Many records said that you died on Yavin 4."

Revan stepped inside the tent of the Jedi. An amused look presented itself beneath the mask at the Jedi's tighten grip on his table. "The path I walked in the Force is gateway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural," Revan commented. "I am beyond Jedi and Sith teachings."

"I see. And I have no doubt of your position after the Brotherhood of Darkness is destroyed- you might come after us next."

"It is a possibility," admitted the Revanite. "I wielded power to topple the galaxy in my own image. However, that time has long passed. I am your ally, accept that fact or you will lose this war."

Valenthyne waved a reassuring hand. "Fret not my friend, I was merely concerned as one would, as anyone would really." Revan simply nodded. Not he had cared of the Jedi's worries, his reputation was sufficient to meet his goals.

"You concern me just as much," Revan stated bluntly. The defiant eyes of the half-Bothan Jedi spurred the young man stand from his seat. Revan saw, perhaps, some worth to the young Jedi in front of him. "Your disagreements with Hoth specifically. I dare say there is history between the two of you. If this continues any longer, the Sith will divide the Army of Light,and you two will remembered for such actions."

Valenthyne sighed quietly, turning away from Revan to look upon his reflection. "I have fought the Sith for ten years, along side Hoth. Ten long years… I took my father's lordship after he died, I figured I could live up to his legacy. I believe in Hoth, if you can believe it, but you've met the man."

"I can assume that this is the first ground campaign then," Revan observed.

"Correct, we've been fighting in the airspace of Ruusan for long years but never settled upon its soil till now. I fear Hoth's lack of diplomacy and tact has driven away some recruits."

"He's a General, his soldiers should obey him," Revan countered. "Soldiers are meant to follow their leaders and die. It is a sad loss perhaps, but their sacrifices were their own making."

"You sound much like him," Valenthyne smiled somberly.

"We have suffered much in our lives, you have yet to understand," retorted Revan. The Revanite turned away from the half-Bothan. Valenthyne gazed at the retreating Revanite, his presence gone from his sight.

 **-Darth Idoneus-**

Idoneus wandered around the campsite of Olmondo, his presence as Revan had kept the other Jedi from bothering him; leaving him in peace. Good, he needed silence for his head. Hi skull buzzed still, if only lightly; the effects of the Revanite rebirth process still lingered it seemed.

If Olmondo served for the base camp of the Army of Light, surely the Sith would send scouts to gather intel and infiltrate before attacking, pondered Idoneus. He would need a inside source inside the Brotherhood to keep an eye on them. And Bane.

His fist clenched tightly as the ghostly image of Zannah appeared in front of him.

"Of course," realized Idoneus. "What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause?" He tinkered the idea of appearing to the Brotherhood of Darkness, however the risk would prove itself too great. His thoughts pondered to Bane for a moment, but he realized Bane would play it smart and not say anything; any indication of knowledge towards Revan could prove fatal towards Bane's plans. But it could prove an opportunity for the Dark Lord to discover the identity behind the mask, he rather not take the risk.

Idoneus needed a martyr- something for his plans to set in motion. A battle, an infiltration, a distraction, a betrayal… something of use. He would never get anywhere if he merely planned with no course of action. Hoth was still weary of Revan's presence…

Perhaps Valenthyne could prove his worth. After all, the aristocratic Jedi preferred diplomacy, tact, and persons of civilized standards. He could be a source of information in the Jedi camp. Still left much to be desired for Zannah…

He growled as the buzz fluctuated in his head. His heartbeat pulsed behind his eyes. Was the Force telling him of approval or disapproval? Interpretations were fickle things, especially since he lacked any allies here. And he doubt he could ask Revan's spirit for advice at this time. Idoneus had to trust his own merit.

The Force drew cold…

The Brotherhood was heading this way. Rushing past the crowds of Jedi, Revan barged into the command center where the broad Jedi Lord looked towards him. "You have felt it too."

"Yes, the Brotherhood draws closer. They must've sent spies to infiltrate this base and report your location," Revan reported. "We have little time to get the troops ready-"

A booming explosion roared in the campsite, screams of death and anguish littered the skies as the Brotherhood unleashed its assault. Revan reached for his dual lightsabers- lights of red and purple shone against his mask.

 **-Darth Idoneus-**

Fire and bodies sprayed across the ground, as the smoke burned in Revan's nose. This was war. This was death. The essence that the Sith fed off of, to grow in power and strength. Revan was a hardened veteran of war; Idoneus lacked such. But the sight did not make Idoneus falter; some soldiers who fought many a time in battles were squeamish at the sight still, some who knew threw a punch could the sight of laid before them.

Slashing down the foolish Sith charging towards him, Revan pulled his amethyst blade from the chest wound of the Sith, keeping his senses alert for any more surprises lurking beyond. Scores of Sith flooded the campsite, slaughtering their sworn enemies.

Feeling a presence behind him, Revan spun with blazing speed, only to halt at the sight of wounded Sith warrior- a gold lightsaber piercing through his chest from behind. Watching the Sith meet his demise, Revan observed Valenthyne looking at him, then looking at the surrounding area.

"Plenty of dead bodies and blood, yet here I stand still," remarked Valenthyne bitterly. Harboring the memory of yesterday's argument between Hoth and Valenthyne, Revan saw the determination behind his eyes.

"You may yet prove him wrong," Revan said. "Let's see what skills you possess."

Valenthyne smirked at Revan, his golden lightsaber matching the sun-colored locks of his hair. "With pleasure."

Turning his attention to the battle, Revan ran towards the carnage. With erratic, powerful strikes of Juyo, the Revanite pummeled through his assailants. He felt the joy of battle flow through him- the mark of Juyo; to use one's emotions to heightened levels. Grabbing his other lightsaber, the Revanite slashed two Sith with dual blades of crimson and amethyst.

As powerful and unpredictable as Juyo was, Idoneus knew to be aware of Bane. He was here.

If he saw Revan, he was unsure on what the Dark Lord what think. The lingering possibility of Bane discovering that it was Idoneus frightened the Revanite. Perhaps his plans could change…

Quickly leaving Valenthyne to his personal matters, Revan scoured across the battlefield looking for Bane. Panting lightly Revan's search drew nothing. He was here, he knew it. Flashes of the buildings filled his eyes as Revan spun in a circle, his own fear clouding his mind. Panting heavier and loosing slight balance, Revan looked down towards the ground. When he looked up, there stood Zannah.

Her beautiful yellow eyes watched Revan closely, narrowing ever so slightly at the sight before her. He seemed shorter than she imagined. However that didn't compare to the power that she sensed from him, it was immense and deep. Unlike anything she felt before- it was pure and raw.

Beautiful, even.

Thinking quickly Revan pointed his amethyst lightsaber at her, forcing her distance from him. "Where is your master?"

"Slaughtering Jedi," Zannah responded. Something in the Force felt off to her. "Why are you here with the Jedi? What game are you playing?"

"My plans are my own child, I will not tell them to you," Revan countered. "Leave this planet now, the Sith are dead. Consider this mercy." Sheathing his dual lightsabers, Revan turned his back to her. Zannah's face flickered at the sight of him leaving, he felt… familiar.

Contrary to what her master hid from the others, Zannah had noticed her master's desires. She was hungry for knowledge yet Bane denied her requests. Perhaps she was too greedy, or perhaps, on some level, Bane feared her. Fear for what she could become- as Bane's ideology from Revan's holocron entailed.

This was her chance to quench her hungry, becoming the apprentice to the most powerful Force wielder of all time.

"I wish… to be your apprentice," Zannah called. Revan halted from his next step. The apprentice of Bane was to be his own; how delightful. Turning towards her Revan awaited her explanation. "My master, former master, took your holocron and studied it intensely. He wishes to complete what you started."

Stretching his senses with the Force, Revan felt the honesty within her. She seemed genuine of her offer.

"Instead you wish to join me," Revan stated.

Zannah nodded. "Yes, there is much more you can teach me of the Force. Of its Dark side. Please, I beg you." The Sith apprentice bowed in front of Revan, her blonde hair mixed with the dirt.

"Prove your loyalty to me. Of your worth to learn from my teachings," offered Revan. "Confront your master, and kill him." Sensing her hesitation, Revan smirked beneath his mask. "My path is not an easy one. It is filled with pain and misery- with that price comes unrivaled power. Is it worth it to you?"

Revan knelt in front of the Sith apprentice as he spoke. He wanted to know how far she was willing to go. Looking from her spot, Zannah smiled endearingly. "As you wish… Darth Bane."

Rolling out of the way of the crimson lightsaber slashing at his back, Revan fired a torrent of black Force lightning from his fingertips. Bane poised his crimson blade in front of him, redirecting the lightning itself to his blade.

"I must admit you are powerful. Imagine my surprise when I felt an immense power in the Jedi camp," Darth Bane said. "I have learned much from Revan's holocron, and now I face its master."

"You dare to challenge me?" Revan growled. "With my own knowledge?!"

"You are a fascinating person Revan, I only wish to understand you," Bane continued.

"No one can. I stand alone," Revan reached for his lightsaber, its amethyst blade shining against his mask. "If you wish to test me, you will die. I am not here for your amusement, the Sith and Jedi are to be eradicated from the galaxy- I will see to that."

"We are on the same side it seems," Bane said. "The Brotherhood is a perversion of the Jedi Order, and you know its effects on the galaxy."

"You wish for a truce? An alliance?" Revan lowered his lightsaber slightly. He made sure to have Zannah in his sights. He had a feeling he was being baited a second time. "I have been betrayed far too many times, I will not be foolish enough to falter again. You will die here Sith." Leaping towards Bane with a powerful blow, Revan slashed across Bane's chest; only to be blocked by Bane's own blade. Pushing the Revanite back, Bane twirled his crimson blade, pointing it at him.

"We will accomplish where you have failed. A day, a year, a millennium it matters not- the Rule of Two will triumph over the galaxy," Bane boasted.

Revan breathed slowly at Bane's words. "There is a reason why I am here. Be careful, the Force is unkind to the snake who calls himself a dragon."

Gripping his hilt tightly, Bane charged towards Revan. Blocking the overhead strike with his right hand, Revan used his left hand to fire black Force lightning, engulfing Bane's body. Sensing Zannah's desire to attack him, Revan leapt overhead of Bane and spun-kick Zannah to the wall, cracking it as she landed. Taken the Dark Lord's dazed state, Revan sent a powerful Force Push towards Bane, knocking him clear through the stone wall of the building in front of them. Focusing back to Zannah, Revan lifted her through the Force and slammed her against the wall, several times.

Each slam broke a large piece of the wall away, finally, Revan shoved her entire body clear through the building. Suddenly lifted off his feet, Revan crashed inside the building, rolling several feet away from where Zannah was. Picking himself up, Revan saw the bloodied state of Bane panting heavily, but still alive. Storming towards Bane the Revanite halted at the broken wall, unleashing a powerful wave of the Force.

Bane faltered at the power, soon however he defied it; yelling defiantly at Revan. Visible energy formed in the Revanite's hands, before unleashing a devastating Force blast at Bane. Tearing down several buildings as Bane was buried beneath the tons of rubble, Revan leaned against the side of the wall.

He used more energy than he meant to. He groaned as his muscles ached under his skin, tightening in a vice grip. There was still Zannah to confront. Now would be the chance he was seeking. Walking over to the body of Zannah, Revan knelt down to her and placed his hand against her face. Once he removed his hand, yellow eyes snapped open and widely stared at him. Suddenly she was pried from the floor and pinned to the wall behind Revan, her pained groans and kicking feet aided her little.

"I can kill you here and you will be one with the Force, or you can accept my offer," Revan threatened. "Become my apprentice and all the knowledge you seek will be yours."

Her panting breath were laced with fear, he felt through the Force. Anger, fear, angst, dread; all these emotions consumed her. She was malleable to his whims, she will soon be. Waving his left hand across her face, Revan caught her as she fell into his arms.

He would worry about Bane later, if he was still alive. If he was, he'll finish what he started.

 ** **-Darth Idoneus-****

Zannah squinted her eyes open, she felt metal encased around her wrists. Her body was sore. She was a prisoner.

"Comfortable?" called Revan. The Sith apprentice saw her captor sitting a few feet from her, just watching her. "I hope so."

Zannah narrowed her eyes at him, but she remained silent.

"Where is Bane?" Zannah knew her answer anyway.

"Buried under tons of debris and rubble," Revan explained. He stood from his seat and walked next to her. "You won't need this." The metal clamps around her wrist broke free after his gesture, Zannah's eyes keeping close watch of the Revanite. "Your life started amongst thieves, liars and traitors- that is the way of the Sith. Your potential would have been wasted with them."

Zannah rubbed her sore wrists, the pain eased somewhat. "You killed my master, so I am your apprentice."

Revan chuckled amusingly. "You failed my test. You lied to me and betrayed me. I will not teach you."

"But you said-" Once again Zannah's back was pinned to the wall, under the grip of Revan.

"I know what I said, girl. Another test, then, shall be granted to you," releasing his grip on her, Zannah rubbed her throat as she landed on her knees. Revan stared down at her; Idoneus looked on to her.

Turning his back to her, Revan reached for his mask and peeled it off. Zannah watched in surprise as the mask dangled from his side before it dropped with a thud.

The yellow eyes of Idoneus bored into Zannah.

Her mouth left open, her yellow eyes blinking in disbelief Zannah shook her head. Revan was Idoneus, Idoneus was Revan.

"You-you…" she struggled to find her voice. He was so different from when she last saw him, how did he gain so much power in a month?

Idoneus ran his hand through his hair, continuing to study her quietly. She was still as beautiful as he last saw her on Korriban. When he took a step forward, Zannah crawled back. Idoneus frowned as Zannah held her hand out in front of her.

"As I told you- the Sith and Jedi are coming to an end, and I _will_ see to that. I sense much power in you," Idoneus said. "You are smart, you are beautiful, your thirst for knowledge may be unquinshable. I need a woman like you in my Order, I need YOU."

Panting lightly still at the revelation Zannah said nothing.

Idoneus walked towards her and picked her up. He felt her body become rigid under his touch, he noted. The sixteen year old Sith apprentice gazed at the thirteen year old Revanite- it was true, she remembered, of what the Sith Council said of Idoneus: he had potential, he had intelligence, for someone so young.

That power was now starting to be realized.

"I cannot conquer the Jedi and Sith on my own, not yet," Idoneus continued. "I need allies whom I can trust completely. Bane sensed your potential, I do as well. Join me and we can end this. With our combined strength, we can rule the galaxy as Master and Apprentice; perhaps as something more."

Zannah caught the subtle hint, however Idoneus kept his eyes locked with hers as he said it; not down her body as she used to from the male students back at the Sith Academy. She looked towards Idoneus with weary intention, doubt still plagued her.

She had to admit- he was cute.

Looking towards the mask of Revan on the floor, Zannah walked past Idoneus and retrieved it. Holding the front of the mask to her, she placed it in front of Idoneus; judging.

"You look rather good with the mask on," she teased. Idoneus smiled lightly. "I don't about this. I am unsure if you can really pull this off. But I will trust you… Master."

A sense of ease that Idoneus had not felt in a long time engulfed him. Sighing in relief, Idoneus retook the mask of Revan into his hands and placed it on the counter behind him. "I pray that isn't another trap."

"No, not this time," confirmed Zannah. Idoneus sensed that same genuine emotion the first time Revan asked her that question…

The Revanite felt soft hands rub against his back, slowly rising to his shoulders as Zannah gently massaged them. He shuddered in pleasure as her soft lips pressed against his neck.

"Trust me, my Master. I will obey any and all commands you ask of me," Zannah said, her voice growing sensual. Losing his senses to the pleasure of Zannah's lips, Idoneus slowly regained control.

"That… will be enough. For now," reassured Idoneus. Zannah heard the hesitation in her master's voice, smirking to herself.

"Apologies, my master." Idoneus simply nodded, his body twitching lightly before he faced her.

"Go back to the Brotherhood's camp. I want you to stay there until I call you, I need eyes and ears amongst the Sith," ordered Idoneus. "I need to know of their plans."

"Yes, Master," Zannah answered softly. Before she left, Zannah walked towards Idoneus and wrapped her soft, warm arms around his neck, softly pressing her lips to his in a loving kiss. "Until next time."

Watching her leave in a dazed state, the buzzing of his lips brought Idoneus to focus again.

 ** **-Darth Idoneus-****

Revan tossed the tons of debris to the side quickly. Where was Bane? He searched for long minutes, yet the body of the Dark Lord seemed to have vanished.

Or was taken.

"You looking for something?" inquired Valenthyne. Revan glanced over his shoulders towards the half-Bothan before looking back to the rubble.

"I was. It's gone." Revan faced Valenthyne. "We have to move to another site. It's no longer safe here, we have no supplies to utilize."

"I agree," Hoth gruffed, moving another large pile of debris out of his way. "The Sith practically destroyed this base even if we "won". We'll have to relocate, fortunately I know of a place where we can set up a new sight."

"I'll leave that to you then," Revan said, looking into the horizon. Hoth eyed Revan then Valenthyne before heading back. Valenthyne caught the glance towards him but focused on Revan. He sensed that the Force wielder was preoccupied with his thoughts.

"You know, my good sir, that a battle ends in victory, also ends in a drink," offered Valenthyne.

Revan chuckled softly. "A drink? I have fought many battles in the past, which I have lost and won. Never before had I took a drink." Revan turned towards Valenthyne. "I suppose I can start now."

Valenthyne smiled reassuringly. "That's the spirit!"

 ** **-Darth Idoneus-****

Darth Bane floated in front of her, engulfed in a bacta tank. Zannah observed the multiple cuts, slashes, and bruises that her former master suffered at the hands of Revan. At the hands of Idoneus. A mere child.

She had chosen wisely.

Zannah felt the presence of Githany enter the medical bay, she continued to keep her eyes focused on Bane. The soft thuds of Githany's boots drew closer to where Zannah stood, until she saw the Sith Lady from her peripheral.

Githany stared at the sight of Bane. She had heard rumors of the man responsible for his condition, if it was true then the Brotherhood would not survive. Githany faced Zannah, observing the Sith apprentice. She received her answer.

"Bane is as strong as they come in the Sith," Githany said. "He is lucky he survived."

Zannah said nothing, prompting Githany to leave the apprentice with her master.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this** **chapter** **!**

 **So the plot thickens! Idoneus has revealed his secret to Zannah, who in turn, become his apprentice. Is there truth behind her words, or is there deception?**

 **Here is a tiny scale for Idoneus, Hoth, Valenthyne, Bane and Zannah (the power scale further down below presents a more canon look of this characters; Bane and Zannah for example are not at their Multi-Continent stage here since that is during the time of the Rule of Two):**

Idoneus ( _Continent_ )

Hoth ( _Large Country_ )

Valenthyne ( _Small Country or Country_ )

Bane ( _Continent_ )

Zannah ( _Island_ )

 **Harem-**

 **Darth Zannah, Raskta Lsu, Asajj Ventress, Githany, Lumiya, Allya, Kirana Ti, Ros Lai, Mighella, Azzenaj, Baritha, Chastina, Ahsoka, Barriss Offee, Luminara, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Fay, Celeste Mourne, Cyndra**

 **Power Scale-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Son ( _Large Planet_ _; possibly Star_ )

Daughter ( _Large Planet_ _; possibly Star_ )

Grand Master Luke Skywalker

Darth Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Darth Nihilus ( _potentially; constant hunger can fluctuate his power_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet; through continued usage of Vaapad against Sidious in their duel in ROTS_ )

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Vitiate

Revan ( _Possibly; at his best, nearly matched the Sith Emperor_ [ _of note, Lord Scourge's perceived futures where both Revan or the Emperor could have come out on top in their fight]_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Darth Vader

Galen Marek/Starkiller

Revan

Count Dooku

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Anakin Skywalker

Darth Bane

Aayla Secura

Plo Koon

Shaak Ti

Darth Bane

Darth Zannah

Darth Plageuis

Ki-Adi Mundi

Kit Fisto

Darth Plageuis

Darth Maul

Meetra Surik

Darth Traya

Darth Nihilus ( _Force Drain_ )

 **Country to Country+:**

Darth Malgus

Satele Shan

Darth Sion ( _Small Country_ )

Bastila Shan ( _Small Country_ )


End file.
